The Ogedei Empire
|- | align=center style="vertical-align: top;" colspan=2 | National motto: All the world under one roof |- | align=center style="vertical-align: top;" colspan=2 | National anthem: We who are free |- |'Region' || Confederation of Independent States |- |'Capital' || Yesügei |- |'Official languages' || Odegei, English |- | Demonym || Odegei |- |'Government'|| Absolute Imperial Monarchy |- |'National Leader' |Emperor Ariq Böke |- |'Population' |56 million |- |'Geography' -Area -Highest Point | 1,564,116 km2 Mount Saratoga(14,928 ft) |- |'Currency' || NS Dollar |- | GDP || approx $8.506 billion |- | GDP per capita || $3,042 |- | align=center colspan=2 | NS |} Ogedei (Ogg-'ED'-i), officially the The Empire of Ogedei, is a nation lying around 50 degrees north. Ogedei takes its name from the native tribes who have inhabited the lands for at least three thousand years. The people of Ogedei were hunter-gatherers until around 1,700 years ago. The official languages are English and Ogedei although English is mostly used for international trade and relations. Ogedei has a land area of 1,564,116 km2and a population of a little over 56 million residents. Almost one percent is covered by water. The current president is Ariq Böke. The country contains very little arable land, as much of its area is covered by steppes, with mountains to the north and west and desert to the south. The exception being the west of the nation which is covered by vast forests. Approximately 30% of the population are nomadic or semi-nomadic. The area of what is now Ogedei has been ruled by various nomadic tribes for most of history. The Ogedei Empire was founded by Loki in 1481 but it was not until 1743 that all the lands currently considered Ogedei were incorporated into the Empire with the defeat of the last tribal lords. The majority of the population worship the god Kaifeng, other religions are banned. Many personal freedoms are heavily restricted as are those of the press. Criticism of the Emperor is not tolorated in any form. Ogedei s a concervative nation with limited and heavily controlled interactions with the outside world. Slavery is legal throughout the lands, as is prostitution. Women are considered the personal property of their husbands or partner from the age of 15 when they are purchased from their fathers. History Until the late middle ages the lands that now constitute Ogedei were ruled by various waring clans, with no one dominant power until the rise of Loki and the formation of the Empire in 1481 Antiquity Evidence shows that Homo erectus inhabited Ogedei from 800,000 years ago. Modern humans reached Ogedei approximately 40,000 years ago. Cave paintings shows lively pink, brown and red ochre paintings (20,000 years ago) of mammoths, lynx, bactrian camels and ostriches. Neolithic agricultural settlements (c. 5500–3500 BC) predated the introduction of horse- riding nomadism, a pivotal event in the history of Ogedei as it became the dominant lifestyle. Horse-riding nomadism is first seen in Ogedei during the Copper and Bronze Age. Pastoral nomadism and metalworking became more and more developed from the 2nd millennium BC onwards. Although cultivation of crops has continued since the Neolithic it always remained small in scale compared to pastoral nomadism, is thought to have arose independently in the region. As horse nomadism was introduced into Ogedei, the various tribes began to fight among themselves, containing potential growth for centuries. Ogedei, since prehistoric times, has been inhabited by nomads who, from time to time, formed great confederations that rose to prominence. From time to time alliances would be formed between the tribes who then ventures out to pillage and raid however they inevitable fell apart before long. Middle Ages In the chaos of the late 15th century, a chieftain named Loki finally succeeded in uniting the Ogodei tribes. He came from the area near present day Yesügei where he built his capital. In 1481, he declared the foundation of the Ogedei Empire, and waged a series of military campaigns – renowned for their brutality and ferocity – against the remaining tribes who resisted him. Following his death in 1512, his sons disagreed over how to split the Empire, leading to a costly civil war, it is though nearly 20% of the population died in the fighting and the opportunity was lost to unite the entire nation (Loki only had about three quarters of the current nation under his control at the time of his death. By 1520 Lokis eldest son, Altan, had prevailed and his brother defeated. Altan set down the current laws that upon the death of the Emperor the throne would pass to the eldest son or if none existed the eldest male relative. The follows centuries saw intermittent wars against the remaining tribes until 1743 when all the lands currently considered Ogedei were incorporated into the Empire with the defeat of the last tribal lords. For the next 240 years the Emperors concerned themselves solely with Ogedei, caring little for the outside world except where necessary to defend their rights. The Modern Era With the assentation of Darius to the throne of Emperor in 1983, he immediately began a program of opening the nation to the world. Trade agreements were signed, embassies opened, restrictions on the press and religion were relaxed. This had a profound effect on the Empire where the introduction of drugs, liberal beliefs and a different attitude to authority began to change society. The conservatives in the nation were devastated and following the nations defeat in the Commonwealth war and the bombing and devastation of her cities, Darius was executed with eating breakfast in the Imperial Palace. No one was ever arrested. His son Ariq Böke, was anointed as Emperor and began to repeal all the laws of his father, declaring an Inquisition to purify the nation. Foreign trade and relations remain but the nation is far more protective and conservative at this time. Geography & Wildlife At At 1,500,000 km2 km2 Ogedei is geographically a large nation. It mostly lies between latitudes 40° and 50°N. The geography of Ogedei is varied, with vast deserts to the south, forests to the west and with cold and mountainous regions to the north and east. Much of Ogedei consists of steppes. The highest point is Mount Saratoga(14,928 ft) in the far east. Most of the country is hot in the summer and extremely cold in the winter, with January averages dropping as low as −30 °C. The country is also subject to occasional harsh climatic conditions. The annual average temperature in is 0°C. Ogedei is high, cold, and windy. It has an extreme continental climate with long, cold winters and short summers, during which most of its annual precipitation falls. It also has few endemic species, mostly wild horses, sheep, wild ass, goats, yaks, and camels. The practise of hunting with birds such as falcons and eagles has existed for centuries in Ogedei. Much of the land is fragile and are easily destroyed by overgrazing, which results in expansion of the desert. The boreal forests of the west are characterized by coniferous forests consisting mostly of pines, spruces and larches and cover 29 percent of the nation. Most of the nations rivers and water supply are in this western region. Deforestation Deforestation is a major concern for Ogedei as studies suggest loss of forest contributes to soil erosion, loss of nutrients in the soil, loss of animal habitats and reduction in biodiversity. At the beginning of the 20th century around half of Ogedei land was covered by trees but recent research indicates that forest cover is now approximately 29% of the area. Current government programs to control deforestation consist of education, promoting reforestation programs and providing alternate raw material to timber. In rural areas the government also provides non-timber fuel sources and access to non-forested land to promote agriculture without destroying forest habitat. Economy Economic activity in Ogedei has traditionally been based on herding and agriculture, although development of extensive mineral deposits of copper, coal, uranium, tin, oil, gas and gold have emerged as a driver of industrial production. Together mining and agriculture make up more than 50% of GDP. The country has commenced economic reforms but growth has been slow and the scope of reform is modest. Agricultural productivity remains low, and frequent droughts still beset the country. Growth has not always led to poverty reduction. Despite an improving average annual rate, poverty levels have increased simultaneously. Urban and especially rural poverty remains an issue in the country. The Ogedei constitution defines the right to own land as belonging only to "the state and the people", but citizens may only lease land (up to 99 years), and are unable to mortgage or sell. Provision of telecommunications services is left to a state-owned monopoly. It is the view of the Imperial Court that maintaining state ownership in this vital sector is essential to ensure that telecommunication infrastructures and services are extended to rural Ogedei, which would not be attractive to private enterprises. Ogedei is ranked as lower middle income economy. 25% of the population lives on less than $1.25 a day. GDP per capita in 2011 was $3,100. Despite growth, the proportion of the population below the poverty line was estimated to be 40%. Agriculture Agriculture accounts for almost 40% of the labor force and contributes a similar amount to GDP. Many other economic activities depend on agriculture, including marketing, processing, and export of agricultural products. Most herders in Ogedei follow a pattern of nomadic or semi-nomadic pastoralism. Ogedei can suffer from severe winters which can often wipe out significant percentages of the livestock. The unofficial trade of live cattle, camels, sheep and goats from Ogedei sold to neighboring countries generates an estimated total value of between US$100 and US$150 million annually. This trade helps lower food prices, increase food security, relieve border tensions and promote regional integration. However, there are also risks as the unregulated and undocumented nature of this trade runs risks, such as allowing disease to spread more easily across national borders. Furthermore, the government of Ogedei is purportedly unhappy with lost tax revenue and foreign exchange revenues. Recent initiatives have sought to document and regulate this trade. Mineral industry Minerals represent more than 80% of Ogedei's exports. All mining is exclusively controlled by the Imperial Court although several partnerships with foreign investors have been started. Transportation Ogedei has 681 km of railway. The Imperial Court began a sustained effort to improve its infrastructure of roads however less than 10% are paved and many are still unusable in poor weather conditions. Ogedei has a number of domestic airports. The only international airport is the Yesügei International Airport. Direct flight connections exist between Ogedei and several other nations. Imperial Airways is Ogedei's national airline and largest carrier. Human rights There are many areas which continue to attract concern when it comes to human rights in Ogedei. While there is little opposition to the person and position of the Emperor, the Imperial Court enforces in rule through brutality. Beating and intimidation by the security forces are common. While lashings, whipping and hanging are the most common punishments. Prisions are normally reserved for individuals of influence who have fallen from the Emperors favour. Attacks on political freedom in the country, including the arrest and beating of any opposition, have led to international criticism. The Church of Kaifeng, under the directive of the Emperor, conducts the Inquisition. This is a campaign aganist any believers in other faith, those who way cause trouble and those who do not fit the role of a good Ogedei. It has led to thousands of public hangings and hundreds of thousands of public lashings, whippings and beatings. The Inquisition is generally used to bring fear to ordinary people and reinforce the Emperors rule. Homosexuality itself is a crime in Ogedei, the penalty is death. Slavery is legal in Ogedei, with the population of slaves running into the millions. They have no rights are are the property of their master to be bought, sold as treated as desired. They are kept fimly inline by the Imperial Police. Women are considered the property of either their father (until the age of 15) and then their husband or master from then on. Most men have many mistresses in addition to their wives. Wifes and mistresses are purchased from their fathers however unlike slaves they assume the social status of their husbands or partners and are treated accordingly. Health Since 1990, key health indicators like life expectancy and infant and child mortality have steadily improved, both due to improvement in the health sector. However, serious problems remain, especially in the countryside. Average childbirth (fertility rate) is around 3 per woman and average life expectancy is 68.5 years. Infant mortality is at 2% and child mortality is at 5%. The health sector comprises specialized hospitals and centers, regional diagnostic and treatment centers, family group practices, and private hospitals and drug supply companies/pharmacies. The total number of health workers was 30.000. At present, there are almost 28 physicians and close to 75 hospital beds per 10,000 inhabitants. The other major health problem in Ogedei is spread of AIDS. AIDS has mainly affected poor communities and women, due to lack of health education, empowerment, awareness and lack of social well-being. There is a general belief that sexual transmitted diseases are caused by bad spirits and supernatural causes. Others believe that eating the reproductive organs of a black goat will help expel the diseases from those same organ in their body. Education Education is one of the key government policies. Illiteracy has been virtually eliminated, in part through the use of seasonal boarding schools for children of nomadic families. Primary education lasts until age 13 after which many children from poorer rural communities will return to their families for farming. English is taught in all secondary schools. The only national university is found in the capital and is financially beyond the reach of many ordinary Ogedei. From a young age children are inducted into the Emperors cult of personality. They are thought patriotism, nationalism and combat stratagies as part of basic schooling. Culture The main festival is the Imperial Day, celebrating the day the Empire was founded by Loki. It has been organised for centuries, consists of three Ogedei traditional sports, archery, horse-racing (over long stretches of open country), and wrestling as well as the modern introduction of football. In Ogedei, the throat singing style of music is popular, particularly in parts of Western Ogedei. Sport Horse racing, archery, and wrestling are the three traditional sports and together with football make up the four most widely watched and practiced sports throughout the country. Horse riding is especially central to Ogedei culture. The long-distance races that are showcased during festivals are one aspect of this, as is the popularity of trick riding. Wrestling is the third most popular of all Mongol sports. It is thought this style of wrestling originated among the various Ogedei tribes some two thousand years ago. Hundreds of wrestlers from different cities around the country take part in the national wrestling competition. There are no weight categories or age limits. Each wrestler has his own attendant herald. The aim of the sport is to knock one's opponent off balance and throw him down, making him touch the ground with his elbow and knee. Association football is also played in Ogedei and dispite being a relatively new sport has an extensive following. The Ogedei national football team has yet to qualify for a major tournament. The Ogedei Premier League is the top domestic competition. Architecture The traditional Ogedei dwelling is known as a yurt. Due to the ready supply of wood in the west many towns were built from this material. Unfortunately this meant that during the Commonwealth war vast urban centers were burned down from which the country is still recovering. Foreign relations Ogedei has close relations with several nations and is actively persuing trade through its embassy program. Solidarity International is a government run humanitarian agency operating in Ogedei and abroad and is considered an influencial government tool. Alliances Ogedei is part of the Kingdoms and Lands Represented by the Imperial Court of Ogedei and the lands of the Czar of Estovakia. A Dual Monarchy with Estovakia. Odegei also maintains close relations with other nations from the Confederation of Independent States. Embassies Please see the main article on the Department of Foreign Affairs website The Ogedei Empire - Dept. Foreign Affairs & Embassy Program Trade Agreements Free trade pact with Estovakia as part of the Dual Monarchies. National Indentity Religion The sole legal regilion is the worship of the god Kaifeng and the The Church of Kaifeng. Attempts to allow free religion failed and have been reversed. The Church is now promoted as a key tool to integrate the population and enhance Imperial Power. There have been problems in the nation with religion including religious attacks by the Vanmakti leading to a massive government crack down. Tensions are also felt abroad leading to issues with the Kaifeng mission in Quendi . Demographics The population of Ogedei does not show much diversity, perhaps due to an isolated location or hostile enviroment. It is estimated that 92% of the people are descended from the original tribes of the area, with the balance a collection of other nationalities. Population Centres Almost 25% of the population live in or near the capital Yesügei, which is the centre of all life and activities in the nation. Smaller regional towns are dotted around the nation. Birka, the centre of the logging industry, in the west of the country is promint of these. Around 30% of the people still maintain a nomadic or semi nomadic existance. Government & Politics All power is vested in the person of the Emperor who rules as an absolute monarch. He is advised by the Imperial Court, a select group of personal advisor who have no personal power but use their positions to influence the Emperor. Under the previous Emperor attempts were made to make the nation more open and accountable however most of these have been reversed. Many fundamental freedoms, including freedom of the press, are circumscribed. Citizens have little access to media other than the state-owned networks, and most private newspapers struggle to remain open and suffer periodic harassment from the government. At least 21 journalists who had written articles critical of the government were arrested. The government uses press laws governing libel to intimidate journalists who are critical of its policies. Ogedei police are said to have massacred 193 protesters during an anti-government rally in 2009. A recent move was to empower the Inquisition, led by the Church of Kaifeng, to purify all non believes and disloyal citizens. Thousands have already been hung while hundreds of thousands received whipping or lashing as a punishment. Military Please see the article Ogedei Armed Forces Links International Incidents The Church of Kaifeng Kaifeng mission in Quendi A nation of unbreakable will The Vanmakti Betrayal Global Economics and Trade Imperial Airways - Searching for landing rights Yesügei Airport - Ogedei Airport Authority Solidarity International Humanitarian Organization NS Sports Baptism of Fire 49 National Information The Miskito Coast Armed Forces